


One More Time

by Dragonpie



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Creative Freedom, HetaOni - Freeform, Hetaoni AU, Mild Gore, Other, Protective big brothers, nobody suffers, non descriptive death scenes, not physically anyway, plot deviation, possible relationships if you want it bad enough, quick deaths, relationships are ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the events of the first time loop in Hetaoni. The events there are left ambiguous and as such do not appear the same in this story.</p><p>"The beginning is unimportant. As time keeps repeating over and over that moment becomes less significant. And yet if i could only change it, I could end this nightmare for everyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Enter the Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this idea a few months ago and only got around to starting it last week. Hopefully this story is received well because there are so many ways i could continue on with this - just the thought of exploring this messed up world a little more makes my head spin!

_I remember everything about the first time. I remember every second to the point where I can no longer breathe._

_It was going to be an adventure. We were going to have fun. We were going to be alright._

_None of us believed there was a monster inside those walls._

_That was our mistake._

* * *

 

“Wow it’s really here!”

“I don’t believe it.”

“It’s kind of scary, maybe we should go back?”

“Aw West, don’t tell me you’re gonna wuss out!”

“He’s right. This place has a bad aura.”

I didn’t say a word. I’d already tried talking them out of finding the haunted mansion, but they wouldn’t listen. The idea seemed to be glued to their brains. As nations we were immortal so even _if_ the house was haunted it wouldn’t hurt us. It _couldn’t_. So I said nothing.

“Aw Japan! West! Come-on,” Prussia exclaimed. He put his arms around the two and pulled them towards him. “It’ll be fun! Look, Italy isn’t scared.”

Germany looked back at me and I gave a reassuring smile. Meanwhile Japan struggled out of Prussia’s grasp.

“Please, Prussia-san don’t –”

“Sorry,” Prussia said. He retracted his arm hastily. They were still getting used to each other after all this time; Prussia was used to being too close with everybody while Japan needed more space than most.

Japan sighed once he was given his space. He took out his phone and played the message China left him a few hours ago.

_“We found the house but – there’s something strange. Don’t come here o –” “America!” “Oh I have to go. Please be safe, Japan.”_

“Do you think something happened?” Germany asked.

“No. It seems America-san got ahead of himself,” Japan said.

“Yeah. They’re probably going to try scaring us,” Prussia added, “But we’re not going to fall for that, right Ita?”

“Of course not!” I said.

Both Germany and Japan seemed placated by my enthusiasm. After all if _I_ wasn’t scared than what business did they have being anything but calm? That was Prussia’s plan all along and I knew it, but I couldn’t help going along with him. The other’s wanted to have fun and I couldn’t stop them.

Prussia led the way to the door and I hung back. China seemed genuinely worried in that voicemail, and when England called out to America it sounded serious. Maybe they were both trapped like I was; trapped by some impenetrable force of fate.

The door was heavy and it creaked as Prussia pushed it open. The heavy smell of dust and rotting wood sunk in as we took the first steps inside. There was no time to take in our surroundings before the door slammed shut behind us.

The sound of plates breaking came from the end of a hall to our right. A dim light could be seen glowing beneath the door there.

Immediately I tried to bail.

I turned towards the door and tried to yank it open. When it wouldn’t budge I banged my fist against it.

“I want to go home now!” I cried, “This isn’t fun anymore I quit!”

“Hey calm down would ya?” Prussia’s strong hands gripped my waist and pulled me away from the door. “It’s okay, we’re not scared right Ita?” he gave me a pointed look and I took in a deep breath.

“Right,” I said. “It’s probably just America trying to scare us. So wh-what do we do?”

“It may be wise to run,” Japan said.

He was pointing to the end of the corridor in front of us. At the end, shrouded in flickering light was a monster. It was blue-grey with big black eyes, it’s head was swelled and misshapen along with its grotesque body. It had sharp claws extending from lumpy fingers and sharp fangs protruding from a lipless mouth.

“What the _hell?”_ Prussia breathed.

“So it was true,” Japan muttered, “I need to find China.”

Japan marched up the stairs without a second glance towards the beast. He didn’t run but walked incredibly fast. Germany bolted right after, looking incredibly pale.

“West wait up!” Prussia called, “We shouldn’t get separated!”

“You guys, don’t leave me here!” I screamed.

The monster was slow; it took loud, heavy footsteps as it advanced towards me. I pressed back against the door, my chest constricting and making it hard to breath. I’d never felt afraid like this before; like I was afraid for my life. It’s body was huge and uncoordinated, it let out a groan as it continued coming for me and I was stuck in place the entire time

It wasn’t until the monster reached out for me that I had the sense to run.

I ran up the stairs, down a corridor and up more stairs. I tried every door I passed but they were all locked. I wondered if anybody was cowering behind them, not knowing I needed their help.

“Germany!” I called out, “Prussia! Japan! _Please help me!”_

I reached the third floor and tried the first door. It was unlocked – I was _saved_ – and if my face wasn’t already wet with tears, I would’ve cried. But as soon as I got the door open something dug into my shoulder. The monster had caught up so _fast_.

It’s talon like claws ripped through skin and muscle, scraping right down to the bone it dragged me close enough for it to sink its teeth into me.

I cried out as blood soaked into my shirt and skin, it splashed onto my neck and face as the monster dug its teeth in deep beside its claws.

Desperately I dug my fingers into its eyes. It let out a roar and tossed me across the room. I hit the wall with a thud. My eyesight blurred and I could only _hear_ the monster lumbering towards me. I struggled to sit up, and placed pressure on my shoulder. Blood continued to seep through my fingers.

“Italy-san!” the door opened fully and I fought to focus my eyes. “I apologize for not helping you sooner.”

“Japan look out!”

Japan gave his version of a smile and withdrew a sword.

“That look doesn’t suit you,” he said, “Forgive me Italy-san but you look better with a smile.”

I tried to smile back at him, flashing my teeth in an awkward display of fear and pain.

Japan lunged for the monster. His sword tore through the monster’s leg spilling steam and black goo all over the ground. In turn the monster took a swing at him, cutting through his torso. I cowered a corner and shut my eyes tight, letting out a sob as Japan’s blood splashed against my eyelids. I pried them open again as the beast let out a ravenous cry.

Japan wore an uncharacteristic smirk which fit with his role as my hero. He was already sweating, his hair was matted with it and clung to the sides of his face.

He jumped forward and stabbed the sword through its chest just as the monster tore his stomach out. The monster disappeared and Japan fell to his knees.

“Japan!” I called.

I rushed over to him, my legs weighed tons and I crashed to the ground before I reached him. My mind wasn’t in any better state than it had been before and my heart was still actively trying to kill me.

Where was Germany? Or China? Somebody else needed to be here. Somebody else needed to help.

I pressed a hand to the worst of his wounds. My eyes were completely blurred by tears which fell freely onto him. I pulled desperately at my shirt thinking I could use it to stop the bleeding and save his life. Somehow I managed to ignore my hands going right through him.

The smell of blood soaked onto my hands and arms. His flesh had been completely torn away. I could see his _bones_ and yet he had the nerve to smile at me.

“It seems I’ve failed,” he said, “I couldn’t find him and *cough* I will not be getting out alive.”

“No it’s going to be okay,” I said, “I can fix you. Please let me fix you.”

This was unreal. We were nations after all. This _couldn’t_ be happening.

“Italy-san, even if you could stop the bleeding I am unable to stand. Please, find the others and get out.”

“B-but Japan!”

He reached up and pushed against my cheek, reminding me to smile.

“It’s okay – we’re not scared, are we?”

I swallowed hard. I sniffed and held back the rest of my tears, putting on what I was sure was a very ugly smile.

“N-no, we’re not.”

“Good now go. The others will forget I came with you so please, do your best.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my second favorite to write. No death. No Pain. just unfriendly banter and semi-malicious antics.

I found Prussia on the second floor.

The journey downstairs was a blur. I may have tripped once or twice but I can’t be sure. My eyes were wide open the entire time and I was rue if anyone looked they would see Japan’s death replaying over and over.

_Japan was dead._

Prussia was behind a door I hadn’t checked. It took two minutes of knocking and crying before he opened up and dragged me in. it was a small bedroom with a tiny desk and an even smaller table. The room was pristine and I wondered if Prussia had spent his time stress cleaning.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked, “Are you trying to get yourself killed? _Is that blood?”_

He took one look at me and blanched.

“That thing got me,” I whispered.

I couldn’t tell him about Japan. That made it too final.

He took a look at my shoulder, poking and prodding at the disgusting mess beneath the torn fabric. He tore sheets off of the bed to make bandages for me and did his best to patch me up. He threw his jacket over my shoulders and turned away, gradually starting to pace.

“This is bad,” he said, talking more to himself than to me, “We need to get out of here. We need to find West and just _run.”_

“What about the others?” I asked.

“What _about_ them? They’ll be _fine_ without the awesome me to protect them! It’s you and West I’m most worried about.”

I hadn’t found Germany or any sign that he was okay. If he was dead, how would Prussia react? My own stomach lurched at the thought of finding his blood stained remains in some far off part of the house.

“Have you found anybody else?” I asked.

“No. I’ve been here the entire time, but I found this key.”

He held a rusted iron key in front of me. On the end the number 2 was etched into the metal.

“What does that mean?” I asked, running my fingers over the key – to make sure it was real and not a false sign of hope.

“Well it opened _this_ door, but this isn’t the second room so –”

“It must be for the entire floor.”

We shared the same look for a few seconds. Did either of us _dare_ leave the safety of this room? I was already so scared but everybody else was still out there. I had to be braver and stronger. I’d taken Japan’s sword with me in case I ran into trouble. I had to be strong like him.

I took the key out of Prussia’s hand and marched out the door. He followed me with an almost maniacal laugh and we got started. We checked every possible place in every room we came across but still were empty handed. We completely searched two rooms before coming to a third close to upstairs, which kept locking as soon as it was unlocked.

Prussia spent about a minute going back and forth with the door before I tried knocking.

“Hello~ is somebody in there?” I called.

The door opened the tiniest fraction and France poked his head out.

“Go away,” he said and shut the door in our faces.

“Oi France quit being a coward and let us in!”

“No.”

Prussia banged his fist against the door.

“If you don’t open this door I’m going to bust it down!”

“Then I will build it back up!” France insisted.

“Then I’ll bust it back down!”

“And I’ll build it back up!”

I actually smiled. Their squabbling was so unfitting of this place. If I closed my eyes then we were back at the world meeting and nothing was different at all. But I had to open them again when Prussia pushed me aside and called out, “Stand back!”

He growled and took a step back then took a run at the door only for France to open it right before collision. Prussia tumbled into the room and hit the large table there.

“Oh Italy, are you injured?” France asked. He began to poke at my poorly bandaged shoulder and the gooey mess beneath it.

“I’m okay,” I said. The remnants of my smile seemed convincing enough for him.

“Good, good. We should try to get out of this horrid place now; I would like to get back before the world starts missing my beautiful face.”

“France you _dick,”_ Prussia groaned. He stumbled over to us while clutching his side. “Did you at least find anything useful?”

“ _Find anything?_ I’ve been too busy hiding from that _beast_ to be looking for clues. You’re the least important here; you find us a way out.”

I cringed at that remark and the resulting, outraged screech from Prussia. I knew they could argue for hours on end and if I waited that long we would all be eaten. I knew they would be right there when I got back so I continued on upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to chop the end of this so i could actually make individual chapters. Hopefully it doesn't show.

Japan’s body was gone but his blood was still all over the walls and floor. I felt sick wondering if the monster had come back and eaten him.

China and Russia were there, probably having come from the fourth floor. They stared blankly at the scene and I wondered if China _knew._

“What do we do now?” Russia asked.

“We move on. No point to dwell on it,” China said.

“But who –”

 _“It doesn’t matter!”_ China snapped.

He didn’t stop staring at the blood. The gaps in red formed a familiar shape.

“You, how long do you plan to stand there?” his voice was heavy and betrayed everything he was feeling right then.

“I’m sorry but I –” I couldn’t even look at him. His eyes landed on the sword at my side and his expression shifted. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Clearly there’s nothing _you_ could have done.”

Russia looked at me.

“Why are you alone? Did you find anybody else?”

I explained my situation to them and they followed me downstairs. I thought we would walk back to find Prussia and France still arguing but instead the monster was back and rapidly closing in on them.

They were unarmed and so small compared to the beast. If somebody didn’t intervene they would surely lose their lives. Shakily I grabbed the sword at my side only to have it snatched out of my hands by China.

“ _Babies_ shouldn’t play with swords,” he said, “I’ll get my revenge on this monster.”

I couldn’t imagine how he must feel – I didn’t _want_ to. The feeling of losing somebody you cared so much about – having such a strong bond broken in a matter of seconds. It must’ve been awful.

China charged at the beast, sword raised and tears in the back of his eyes which refused to fall in sadness, but just might be shed in anger. He stabbed the weapon into it’s back causing it to let out that same ungodly sound as before. It swiped out in front of it almost blindly, it’s large hands bringing both France and Prussia down.

Neither of them looked injured and China didn’t look like he would stop soon. He dragged the sword from the monster’s back and stabbed it in again; careless to the amount of black sludge falling onto him and the surrounding carpet. The monster’s roar drowned out China’s angry screams.

Russia brushed past me with a smile, his eyes nearly closed. He wasn’t deterred by the shedding of skin and blood from the monster. He shifted past and grabbed both Prussia and France by their collars and tossed them over towards me.

“It’s best you leave now, yes?” he said, “We can handle this, so take care of Italy.”

Prussia and France nodded and scrambled to their feet. I was surprised Prussia didn’t let out a spiel about how he was too awesome to need saving. Nearly dying must’ve opened his eyes. He and France each grabbed one of my arms and proceeded to drag me away from the scene – kicking and screaming because as we rounded a corner the monster turned and swiped it’s claws clean through China’s chest.

His blood splattered against the stairs as we ran past.

They dragged me through the main corridor and to the right. There was only one door there, we went through it and Prussia locked the door behind us. This room had two beds, a dresser and a closet in the far wall.

France collapsed on one of the beds, spreading his arms out and taking a deep, long-suffering breath.

“Go into the haunted mansion they said,” He muttered, “it’ll be fun, they said. Well so far this hasn’t been very fun!”

“No kidding,” Prussia said. He slumped down on the opposite bed. “This has been totally un-awesome.”

I settled for sitting on the floor, directly facing the door. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin against my knees.

“Yeah well you weren’t even supposed to come here so quit it with your complaining!”

“How were we supposed to know you were serious? We thought you were trying to trick us and for all I know, you still are!”

I curled further into myself. I couldn’t listen to them arguing anymore knowing what was happening just outside the door. My shoulder didn’t hurt but it wasn’t getting better either. It was almost like we were no longer nations in this building. But that wasn’t possible – it couldn’t be.

A sound came from the closet behind me and neither Prussia nor France seemed to notice. If I told them and there was another monster in there, then I would be responsible for yet another death. So I didn’t tell them. I got to my feet and tried the door myself.

It was locked. So probably not a monster.

I tapped lightly on the door.

“Hello? Is somebody hiding in here?” I asked quietly. “It’s okay to come out; there are no big scary monsters in here.”

The door started to creak open and I plastered on a smile to hopefully comfort whoever was there. But Prussia stepped forward and pulled me away, standing in my place.

“It could be dangerous,” he said, “Let the awesome me handle this.”

The door opened fully and I was surprised to see Germany step out, looking somewhat embarrassed.

“West, you’re alive!” Prussia exclaimed. He wrapped Germany in a bear-hug earning an uncomfortable expression that would make Japan _proud._

Oh. _Japan._

I pushed against my cheeks to make sure the smile was still there.

“Germany!” I cried. I joined in their hug and hoped neither of them noticed my delay. Unfortunately I was still covered in blood and it turned everything into a mess.

“Italy – is _that,”_ Germany asked, he looked a little green, “ _blood?”_

“Oh gross he’s gonna barf!” Prussia exclaimed. He didn’t seem to find it gross at all and actually started laughing. “Come-on West, in the closet not on the rug. Oh that’s so gross!” he rubbed Germany’s back as he emptied his stomach in the closet. Just the sound of it made me want to throw up as well.

“Can you two not wait until tomorrow to be completely disgusting?” France asked, “Or whenever it is we’ll be getting out of here.”

“If we ever do,” Germany said grimly, wiping his mouth.

“Of course we will; we’ve just got to stay positive!” I exclaimed. “We should pool our information and think of a way out.”

Prussia nodded and Germany looked unsure.

“Italy are you feeling okay?” he asked.

“I feel fine! The monster barely got its teeth into me before – _before_ ,” but I couldn’t say the rest.

“You outran it huh?” Germany asked, “All your training is finally catching up to you.”

“Yeah!”

We sat down to share information. Prussia and France sat on one bed and kept arguing only to be silenced by Germany – though they still kicked each other from time to time – and Germany sat beside me.

France hadn’t found a single thing, helpful as he was, and Prussia and I hadn’t found _anything_ new. We shared the key we’d found and the two rooms we’d already searched before Germany revealed he had also found a key.

“There’s a tiny metal L on it,” Prussia noted. “Ita, did you notice a room with an L anywhere?”

“No but, it could stand for library, or laundry?”

“Of course! And laundry rooms are typically on the first floor right?” Prussia stood up and held the key above his head. “So that’s where we’ll go!”

“Wait, wait, wait, is it even safe out there?” France asked, “I want to get out as much you do but I’d rather leave with all of my limbs attached.”

“I can check?” I suggested but Prussia automatically shut me down. “Don’t be silly Ita, West will do it.”

“What why me?”

“Because you’re the biggest!”

Prussia pushed Germany over to the door and whispered something to him before pulling it open. Germany looked back at me, a small blush on his face before he walked out into the hall.

I held my breath and waited for the worst. But nothing happened.

“Alright, it’s safe!” Prussia cheered, “Your face probably scared it off!”

I was sure I heard Germany mutter; “now that’s just hurtful.”

France insisted on going ahead of me and I watched them stumble down the dark stairs. Once they were out of sight I rushed down the center corridor and back to where I’d last seen the monster.

My stomach flipped when I saw the hall was now covered in red. The monster was gone and in it’s wake it had left a macabre display of blood and disembowelment. I had to watch my step so as not to tread on things that should never be outside of the body. China and Russia were leaning against the far wall. China’s head was facing down and his eyes were closed. His hand was open, the hilt of Japan’s sword resting against his outstretched fingers and his other hand futilely covering a gaping chest wound.

My entire body was trembling and I fell to my knees. The tears were back and I sobbed into my hands. I wasn’t sure how to feel or what I was supposed to do. There must’ve been a way to bring them back!

“He went quickly.”

Russia’s voice startled me and I fell backwards with a small scream. The blood soaking the carpet was so thick I almost couldn’t pull my hands out.

“That is good, yes? He did not suffer long but it also means that _I_ am all alone again,” Russia smiled at me sadly.

“You’re not alone! I’m here. Prussia and Germany and France too!”

My eyes stung and blurred when I saw the large wounds Russia had sustained.

“It’s too bad – we were just starting to see eye to eye. If I make it to any kind of heaven then perhaps we’ll meet there.”

“You’re not going to heaven. You’re not going anywhere. I’m not going to let another one slip away!” I cried.

Russia let out a small laugh.

“It _was_ Japan before, wasn’t it?” he asked, “I’d hate to think this fight was in vain.”

“No it wasn’t!” I cried, “Japan is still alive! You wasted this fight so get up and fight another one, this time to win! You hear me China? Wake up!”

I shook China’s shoulders. His body fell further against the wall and crumpled onto the floor.

Russia patted my head and took in a lethargic breath.

“You were never good at the lying,” he said.

“What else am I meant to do? The truth only leads to people getting hurt.”

“I’ve always said so myself but lying hurts _everybody_ in the end,” Russia replied. “It may not be much but we found something on the third floor.”

He held out a shaking hand and pressed a misshapen piece of metal into my palm.

“This is _useless,”_ I said, “You’ll have to come with me instead, if you don’t want me to get hurt.”

He ignored me.

“Take Japan’s sword with you. The others may not have thought to bring a weapon.”

I was reluctant to take it. I thought China might come back to life and snatch it out of my hands again, just to keep some part of Japan’s presence with him. But he didn’t.

“Italy? Hey what are _you_ doing here?”

My entire body stiffened hearing America’s voice. I’d almost forgotten there were others in the mansion.

“What _is_ all of this?” America continued. “Russia, are you gonna be alright?”

Russia coughed into his hand and said, “I’m afraid it’s not looking so good.”

The sound of America’s footsteps stopped.

“Oh,” he said. “But you – we’re – what’s going on?”

“Is this not some sick prank you guys are playing on me?” I asked. “Is this not all fake blood and terrible acting? It is, isn’t it?”

I looked back to America hopefully, but his eyes were focused on Russia. Then he was coming forward again, his shoes sending drops of blood splashing into the air and onto his pants. He bent down low and put his arms around me, lifting me up.

“Put me down!” I exclaimed, alarmed. “Put me down, America we have to do something!”

America wouldn’t look at me and he wouldn’t look back. There was no room for words – no room to go back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to chop both the start and finish of this to make individual chapters. hopefully it isn't choppy.

 “Is anyone else still alive?” America asked me.

His voice was so serious, like we were on a battlefield. I hated it.

“Yes! Russia is alive so we have to go back!” I was kicking and pushing against him but he continued walking. He carried me downstairs – no doubt he’d come from upstairs and hadn’t found a thing. We caught up with Prussia’s group coming back from the main corridor and heading right.

America set me down and I stumbled over to a wall.

“Italy, are you okay?” France asked.

“Fine,” I whispered.

“We haven’t tried any of these doors yet, why don’t you do the honors?” Prussia said. He placed the key in my hand and pushed me towards the door.

“It fits,” I breathed as the key slid in. it was only a simple twist and push before we were inside.

It wasn’t a laundry room like Prussia had expected, but a library. Tall shelves lined with colorful books were the first things I saw. There were two tables with books and papers scattered across them and small oil lamps which had been lit for who knows how long.

A flash of light came from the far corner of the library and I ran towards it as fast as I could. I got there in time to see the monster disappear and England collapse. He was with Canada who appeared completely unharmed.

Huh. Who knew he was that strong.

“Iggy!” America exclaimed. He sounded half concerned and half overjoyed. He rushed forward to help England up and said, “Canada what happened? D-did it get you?” his eyes frantically searched them both for any noticeable wounds.

“N-no,” Canada said, “But it was _close._ He used magic to save us.”

“Oh good! Nothing serious then,” America said, flashing his _hero_ smile.

_“Nothing serious?”_ England asked, “Are you a complete moron? Or maybe you’re just too blind to realize that we’re in a house of bloody horrors! If that doesn’t seem serious to you then –”

England was cut off when he and Canada were pulled into a hug.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” America said.

He didn’t say anything about what he’d seen. No doubt the blood on his lower half, and the sword at my side spoke for themselves.

“Alright, alright, get off me now,” England said, pushing America away. I swear his cheeks were red as he turned away. “We should come up with a plan and – oh, Italy, how long have _you_ been here?”

I frowned. “Germany and Prussia are here too,” I pointed out.

“Yes well – well we’ll have to deal with this _differently_ then.”

“You should sit down,” Canada suggested.

He and America helped England to the table in the center of the library and everyone else followed. I tried to sit down too but was discouraged by the cringing expressions France, Prussia and England wore.

“Ita, this isn’t important for you. Let the awesome me handle these guys while you look around a bit,” Prussia said, “See if you can find anything useful here.”

I nodded sadly then quickly remembered to smile. “Of course!” I said giving my best _won’t let you down_ expression.

I went to check the shelves while they started to talk. I flicked through books while they caught each other up on things. England had been able to magically unlock doors, which was how he wound up there. Canada had been hiding in a bathroom from the monster before he met up with England and neither of them had found anything of use.

America had been wandering the fourth floor and found a room with a keyhole in the wall, although it looked a little strange – like a normal key wouldn’t fit there. Then he mentioned the massive blood spill on the third floor and everyone seemed to tense up.

“That’s where Italy was attacked,” Prussia whispered.

I looked even harder through the books.

“Poor Italy is too fragile for this type of thing,” France said.

“He’s been through so much today already!” America exclaimed.

“Well the best we can do is try to get him out of here. He won’t fare well by himself,” England said.

I tried to drown them out. Did any of them realize I could hear them? Why did they all think I was so useless? They were constantly protecting me from their discussions as well as from that monster, and always trying to make sure I was alright. They didn’t pay as much attention to each other individually. Why was _I_ the weak link?

I skimmed across the books. They were old and dusty – the monster probably had no time for reading or cleaning – and it was easy to tell what _had_ been read recently.

I found a leather bound book on the third shelf I searched. It was the only book not covered in a layer of dust. At first it looked like a bible and my thoughts wandered to Romano.

Was he safe? Was he worrying about me? Was he going to miss me when I didn’t come back? I should’ve called him before I went in. I smiled thinking how he would scold me for getting hurt. I almost didn’t mind being treated like a child when it was Romano doing it.

I opened the cover slowly, to find it wasn’t a bible at all. The writing was messy and the name written in the front cover was faded so I couldn’t read it. I realized this must be some kind journal. Maybe belonging to the owner of the house! I flipped onto the first page and saw a messy sketch of the monster that had been chasing us. I read the small paragraph beside the drawing, feeling sick when it was mentioned the monster _ate_ it’s victims.

I sat down and leaned against the wall, flipping through the book and reading anything with a picture beside it. From the looks of it, the journal belonged to somebody _previously_ trapped inside the mansion, who’d taken it upon themselves to document everything they’d seen. I flipped to the end only to find the writing stopped almost fifty pages before the back cover. A message was scrawled there in messy black ink;

_I made it out,_ finally. _I did_ everything _right. The book can no longer leave the mansion, so I am forced to leave it here. I should warn others of this place – and of the monster residing here – but without my journal I’m afraid nobody will believe me. If others may be drawn here by my story then it may be better to keep quiet. I will leave the journal here and pray nobody ever reads it’s words again._

I read the passage twice, thrice, and four times to make extra sure.

I knew it held the key to our escape.

I flipped through the book backwards until I saw something vaguely familiar. The piece of metal Russia had given me was drawn alongside a matching piece and an oddly shaped hole in the wall. It could’ve been the hole America referred to!

I started skimming through the page but only got halfway before Germany was calling out to me.

“Italy we’re getting ready to leave, don’t tell me you’ve fallen asleep back there.”

“No I haven’t!” I called, “I’ve just been reading.”

“Did you find something interesting Ita?” Prussia asked.

I looked at the book in my hands and considered telling them. But they might not believe me, so I held my tongue.

“Yeah! Oh um, I found a bible,” I lied, “it got me thinking about Romano and everyone else waiting for us out there.”

“Well enough of that, we’re getting ready to split up,” Germany said, “you’re going with Prussia and France to check the fourth floor.”

“You aren’t coming with us?”

“No. the rest of us are going to search the first floor; perhaps there’s something we skipped over the first time.”

I nodded obediently and went along with Prussia and France. They walked ahead of me and I scanned the journal for any pages about the fourth floor.

_Fourth floor, fourth floor…_ we were there before I found anything.

This floor was considerably smaller than the others. There was one door directly to the left of the landing, and hall led off from there. We went through the closest door and Prussia got started searching every possible place for a key or a clue. France on the other hand seemed distracted by the obvious.

“What is this lever?” he asked. He and I walked towards it and saw a plaque on the wall beside it.

_‘Up is heaven,_  
Middle is earth,  
Bottom is hell’.

“Well obviously we’ll want to go to heaven,” France said. He reached out for the lever but I grabbed it first.

“No!” I shouted, “No more talk about heaven. Let’s stay here; grounded on _earth.”_

I nudged the lever ever so slightly and something clicked above us. A key fell from the roof and hit the ground right beside Prussia’s foot.

“What’d you do?” he asked France, who pointed at me. “Wow, good work Italy. Now where do you think this key goes?”

“Well what does it say?”

“S. what kind of room could it be?”

“Swim room?” France suggested.

“Or study,” I added.

The keys could have been labeled a whole lot better.

“Swim room in a house like this?” Prussia asked, “What a dummy!”

France scowled.

“Well if it’s a _study_ then where is it?” he barked.

Prussia’s expression became pensive. He sat on one of the beds and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“We’ve got the second floor key,” I said, “So it can’t be there. And the doors up here are already unlocked so –”

“Back to the first floor!” Prussia declared.

“All of this back and forth is so _tiring,”_ France whined, “Why couldn’t we have gone to a haunted spa?”

“That sounds _terrifying,”_ I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

On the first floor Prussia dragged us through the northern corridor. We ended up in an open space with Japanese sliding doors and decorative swords. There wasn’t much to look at but there was a door to our left which Prussia tried and managed to open.

He and France fought to get through the door first only to have Prussia fall flat on his face and France walk right over him. I walked in cautiously s Prussia was picking himself up and France was exploring further into the room. There was a large open space just north of the door with two sliding door closets and another door at the end of the hall.

“Maybe there’s another clue in the closets?” I suggested while helping Prussia to his feet. “Let me check it out.”

“No, no, no I’ll do it~”

France made his way through the northern part of the room. He reached to slide the door when it opened on its own. The monster stomped out of the small space slamming it’s claws into France’s chest and sending him flying into the wall close to where were we. He landed with a _squelch_ and left a trail of blood on the wall form the wounds which had gone right through him.

“France!” I cried out.

Beside me Prussia was shaking. I could see a thousand questions running through his hamster-wheel mind as he tried to figure out what to do. Finally he grabbed the sword attached to my hip and charged at the beast with a frightened war cry.

Prussia managed to slice the monster’s arm clean off before it was swatting at him with the other. It sent him barreling towards the wall where France still was, though thankfully uninjured.

“Don’t be an idiot,” France gasped, blood dripping from his mouth. “There’s no way you can defeat that thing and make it away with your life. It grows stringer with every hit.”

“Then I’ll have to get stronger too!” Prussia growled. He stumbled to his feet, the sword shaking in his grasp.

“That isn’t very likely.”

“Yeah well what _else_ do you want me to do?”

France struggled to his feet. An uncharacteristically brave look was pushed on his face. He was bleeding all over the hand which fought to contain his injuries.

“Leave me the sword,” he said.

“But –”

France snatched the sword from Prussia and hobbled closer to the monster.

“Take Italy with you and _run_ ,” he said.

“No!” I screamed. I ran towards France and the monster, not knowing what I could do, only to have France kick my knee and send me to the ground. Prussia swept me up and slung me over his shoulder so I could see _everything_ as we ran away.

France barely got another step closer before the monster sank it’s teeth in, ripping out his throat and ruining his face in the process and sending blood everywhere. France got the sword stuck in its gut but wasn’t able to pull it back out before he collapsed, body going into shock. Then the monster started coming after us.

I let out a scream as the monster took its large lumbering steps towards us. It’s mouth and fangs were full of France’s blood and the claws of it’s remaining arm were stretched out towards us.

“Shit,” Prussia muttered, “Uh – don’t worry. I can handle this.”

He used the key on the door at the end of the hall and it opened. As soon as we got in he slammed it closed and locked it.

He put me down just before the beast slammed against the door.

“Oh god it’s not going to leave us alone!” I cried.

“Don’t worry – I’ll think of something,” Prussia said. He looked frantically around the room at the sparse furniture. There was a key on the table and a door on the other side of the room. He dragged me through the door while I flipped through the journal. He locked the door behind him just as the door outside cracked open, causing me to pause on one page in shock.

I skimmed over the page and saw it mentioned a small vault in the kitchen with an elusive code. The vault held a key which would get us yet another step closer to freedom. But was it even worth it with the rate we were losing people? I wondered for a moment how many people this person had lost during their journey.

“I don’t think it knows we’re here,” Prussia said.

He turned to lean against the door taking in a deep breath. I turned around too to see what looked like a prison cell. On the wall behind the bars were the numbers 4-1-3-0.

Beside me Prussia groaned.

“Is that _blood?”_ he asked. “There’s blood everywhere in this house I swear to god –”

“Don’t swear at god!”

“It’s not like he can hear me in this house which he’s forsaken. What kind of twisted god would allow this to happen?”

“It’s not his fault – _probably_. But getting angry at god can only make things worse!”

Prussia let out an angry sigh and punched the bars in front of us. He drew his fist back, clutching it to his chest in pain.

“That was really stupid wasn’t it?” he asked.

“People react to the death of loved ones in different ways, right? You’re just mad about France – and about our inevitable deaths too.”

“No we’re not gonna die here. I promise,” Prussia said with an uncomfortable smile, “we’re not scared.”

“No. We’re not.”

By now those words held a sick sort of comfort for me. Like just by hearing them they magically became true. I knew Prussia didn’t believe it himself, and Japan hadn’t either, but I was too trusting. They knew that, they took advantage of it to try and protect me.

“What are we going to do?” I asked. It seemed like putting responsibility on Prussia and relying him relaxed him. He liked playing the role of big brother.

“you try memorizing the numbers, I’ll see if it’s safe.”

I didn’t ask what he would do if the monster was waiting for us out there. For him that wasn’t an option – he was going to ward the monster off which sheer positivity.

He unlocked the door and stepped out. For a few horrible seconds I thought his silence mean something had happened. But soon the sound of his laughter reached my ears as it rapidly melted into hysterics.

“I can’t believe it!” he exclaimed through his laughter, _“it’s gone._ We beat it with a _locked door.”_

“Okay but it might come back so let’s go,” I said frantically, “let’s try to find Germany and the others.”

“Right, I hope West is still alive!” he said it like a joke, because he didn’t believe any other option was possible.

We left the study, completely blind to the mess France had become. We tracked the others to the kitchen pantry where they’d uncovered the vault. England was busy trying different combinations with Canada’s help while the other two stood as questionable guard.

“Try the next one,” England said with a sigh. They had a whole written list of number combinations to try and weren’t even halfway through.

“Hey, you’re back!” America exclaimed as we walked in. “Where’s – _oh.”_

“We did all we could,” I said.

“Don’t apologize; it’s not your fault,” Prussia said.

“Even if it was you wouldn’t blame me,” I muttered.

“What’s that, a vault?” Prussia asked. He stepped between Canada and England to inspect the small box.

“Four numbers,” he whispered, “Oi Ita what were those numbers on the cell wall?”

“O-oh um – Four-One-Three-Zero.”

Prussia twisted the combination key until it clicked and the vault popped open.

“It’s – another _key,”_ Canada said. “ _Another key.”_

“How many levels are there in this hell hole?” England seethed.

“Take it easy Iggy,” America said.

“You don’t want to over-exert yourself in a place like this,” Canada added.

“What does this key say?” I asked.

“B,” Prussia said.

“So bedroom?” Germany suggested.

“ _Or_ bathroom?” America added.

“What about _basement?”_ I said.

“Well there’s only one door left. Let’s find out!” Prussia exclaimed. He held the key up above his head like a trophy.

“One door left – will we get out soon?” Canada asked.

Nobody replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my least favorite parts to write. actually it was all awful to write but the idea just wouldnt leave me!!

The final door was in the opposite hall. It was the only door on this side and the key fit perfectly.

Inside were two doors, one sliding and the other a regular door. Prussia and I migrated towards the second door, fearful of what was inside the other.

“Should we split up again?” Canada asked.

“No!” I exclaimed.

Nobody listened.

“We’ll take Italy this time,” England said. “America, go with those two,” he gestured towards Prussia and Germany.

“But what if that thing comes back?”

“We can handle it,” Canada said firmly. They stared at each other for a few moments, having a brief argument with their eyes, each wanting to keep the other safe. It was a pointless battle and in the end Canada won.

“We’ll take the sliding door,” Prussia said, “If it’s a dead end then we’ll catch up with you guys.”

We separated and I realized we could all be seeing each other for the very last time. I dashed across the room and attempted to wrap my arms around the three of them. France’s death was still fresh in my mind, more horrific than the others had been and it felt like the circumstances were repeating again.

“Be careful,” I whispered.

I didn’t want the next time saw either of them to be as blood stains on the walls or on one of the others’ hands.

Prussia was quick to return the gesture while America seemed too shocked to do anything – we weren’t exactly friends after all. Germany cleared his throat and patted my head awkwardly. He didn’t try pushing me away like he usually would and I looked up to see a tiny blush on his face. any other day I would’ve been ecstatic but it meant nothing in this house.

“We’ll be fine!” Prussia exclaimed, maybe hoping to diffuse some of the tension. “Promise!”

“Yeah uh – don’t worry about me,” America said, though his words weren’t really directed towards me.

“Germany?”

“I–I promise – nothing bad will happen.”

“Good. Then go on and find us a way out of here!”

I let them go and gave one last fleeting smile. We went separate ways, England insisted on leading the way although he _still_ seemed worn out from before. We went down a flight of stairs and found ourselves in a square room with a single door at the end of it. Beyond that doo the basement was like a maze. Every door we went through seemed to lead into an identical room and none of us knew what we were looking for. Well actually _I_ did, but the instructions in the journal were difficult to read in the dim light, especially on the go.

The basement was a horrible series of long halls and large rooms. We got lost easily and even though England pretended, I could tell he had no idea where we were going. We turned around at least twice but never ended up in the same place even once. But that wasn’t even the worst part. There was literally nothing useful in the entire basement. There were a few rooms with couches and one with a book shelf filled with useless dusty books. Eventually we ended up in a room with a large prison cell in it and an empty crate.

We stopped to take a rest and I wondered if the original owner of the journal knew where everything was. Had they had a chance to fully explore this monster of a house before they left?

I read through the page detailing the metal pieces and their general location. The first piece had been on the third floor in the piano room, and the second was –

_Oh_ the second piece was in the cell room! At least the journal said that was where it most commonly appeared. I didn’t understand that part but I understood how close we were getting to the end of our nightmare.

Canada and England were whispering quietly amongst themselves. I paid them no attention just as they did me, and entered the cell to locate the metal piece. It was supposed to be right in the corner, just lying there. It wasn’t shiny so it was hard for me to notice at first but after a bit of poking and prodding at the plain grey ground I managed to find it. When I compared it to the piece Russia had given me they were an identical match.

Now we just had to go to the fourth floor and –

I turned around to tell Canada and England that we could get going, only to have my excitement shot down by the sight of that _monster_ lumbering into the room.

“Fuck, I’m not ready for this,” England groaned. He struggled to stand from the crate in the center of the room while Canada stood frozen in his place.

The monster was still missing its arm, dripping black goo everywhere. Japan’s sword was still embedded in its stomach. If I could grab it, there was a chance I could save England from having to fight. I started to make my move when the cell door swung closed, pushed by the force of England’s magic.

“What are you doing?” I asked. I tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. “Canada, help me out please?”

“Oh um – I’m not sure if I should,” Canada said.

“Close your eyes Italy, it’ll be over in a moment,” England said. He held out his hand and began reciting a spell but the monster was so much faster than before. It’s teeth sank into England’s arm and tore through his flesh. He was lucky enough to get away with his arm still intact; the force of pulling away sent him tumbling to the ground and broke his concentration long enough to put an end to any magic he’d been using.

Canada rushed to help him up. The monster lumbered forward and the claws of it’s remaining hand stabbed through Canada’s back. He stopped in mid-motion, his body bent over England in the midst of helping him. Blood flowed from fresh wounds and covered both of them. There wasn’t enough strength in the both of them to fight well enough for just one person.

I found myself on my knees as I continued to watch. I couldn’t look away but the scene got further and further away as I backed up against the cell wall. England gave one last-ditch effort at saving them both only to have his throat ripped out by the monster’s claws. Canada did nothing after that, his body frozen in shock as his mind stopped working completely. I could see the very moment he stopped thinking. There wasn’t even a hint of life left inside him as the monster made it’s final move; like his spirit abandoned his body in advance.

But the monster didn’t get to sink it’s filthy teeth into Canada. Not right away. America came barreling into the room having followed the trail of black goo. He didn’t stop to stare at the bloody remains of his brother and England. He tore the sword from the monster’s stomach and followed in China’s rage fueled footsteps. His strength was far greater than the monster’s, and his pain immeasurable. He didn’t stop once no matter how many times he was cut or bitten. He wanted that thing dead and I could only watch him fall apart, bleeding everywhere and not even caring.

The monster bit into America’s shoulder, it’s teeth got stuck in the bone and when it pulled back America let out a pained scream. Where his arm had once connected to his body, a gross mangled mess now hung at his side. He still didn’t stop and swung the sword one final time cutting the monster’s head clean off.

It’s head rolled to the door and it’s body fell to the floor. Black goo mixed in with thick red blood but America didn’t care about any of that. He took a step but couldn’t keep up, he fell to his knees and practically crawled over to the lifeless bodies of Canada and England.

He let out a laugh.

“Now I know what you meant earlier,” he said to me, “About this being a cruel joke – some sick prank we were playing on you. I’m starting to believe it myself.”

With his functional hand he reached out to push against Canada’s back, shaking him back and forward.

“Come-on I know it’s just a joke,” he said, “So get up.”

“America –” I tried, but it seemed he didn’t hear me.

He laughed again.

“Iggy, I never thought you’d be involved in something so cruel. Maybe if it were Halloween but – aren’t you supposed to be the mature one?” he tried shaking England awake too. “Come on guys – this isn’t funny anymore. I’m starting to get worried.”

He drew his knees up to his chest. His eyes were growing heavy; his body worn out from the blood loss.

“America!” I tried again.

He looked at me this time, his blue eyes completely void of any emotion. He could’ve been a ghost.

“Italy, does it hurt?” he asked me.

“Does what hurt? My shoulder?”

He nodded.

“I think this should probably hurt,” he attempted to move his own wounded arm. “But all I feel is this giant pain right _here.”_ He placed his hand over his heart.

He didn’t cry – he probably _couldn’t_ – but that didn’t stop me from sobbing like a lost child.

“I’m _really_ sorry,” I said.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“But it _is!_ I’m the one who brought us here remember? I’m the one who told you about this place! If it weren’t for me then we wouldn’t have come here at all and everyone would still be alive. It’s all my fault! _America!”_

“Italy!”

Germany and Prussia came running into the room. Germany had to run right back out at the sight of all the blood.

“Italy what happened here?” Prussia asked.

“They’re dead,” I whispered. “All of them.”

Even America had finally given in. his body couldn’t take anything else and even if he wasn’t dead, I knew he wasn’t going to wake up.

Prussia faltered for a moment before coming to let me out. I didn’t want to leave the cell. I didn’t even want to stand up, but as long as at least one of them was still alive then we had to get out.

“Did you find anything?” I asked, knowing it was useless.

“No – did you?”

“I found a key.”

“Another one? But there are no more doors.”

“there’s a keyhole on the fourth floor – do _you_ think we should try it?”

He looked unsure now; like his ability to make decisions was broken.

“What if it leads to another place like this?” he asked, “What if there are a million more doors to unlock – this monster will probably destroy us before we can find another key.”

I shrugged. “It’s up to you,” I said. “you’re the one in charge here not me.”

“I-I think we should check on West,” he said.

“Well that’s a good start.”

He helped me to my feet and I leaned against him. I retrieved Japan’s sword from the mess before letting Prussia drag me from the room. I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. How much time had passed? Was the world aware we were gone? What was happening out there while we were dying in here?

Again Romano filled my thoughts. I hadn’t even told him where I was going. When I didn’t come back he would have no leads. I couldn’t even remember the last words we’d shared.

“Italy, a-are you okay?” Germany had thrown up again. His skin was pale and he looked _so_ tired. But he was concerned about _me._ “Have you been crying?”

I reached a hand up to touch my face. There were tear tracks on my cheeks and fresh tears at the corners of my eyes. Tears on behalf of America who was too numb inside. Tears because I wanted my big brother. Tears because I was scared of what was coming next.

I clung to Germany and kept crying, soaking his clothes in blood and tears.

“They didn’t have to protect me!” I sobbed, “If they’d looked out only for themselves maybe they wouldn’t all be blood stains in various places of this cursed house!”

He rubbed my back awkwardly. He wasn’t very comforting – it didn’t come naturally to him.

“Why does everybody think I’m so _weak?”_ I choked out. Surely I looked a real mess. “If I’d only been a little stronger and a little braver –”

“Then it would be _your_ body we’d all be mourning,” Germany concluded. The words fell bitterly from his mouth. He pushed his finger against my cheek just like Japan had. The action caused another sob to break free. “Please don’t cry.”

I gave what must have been the most horrible smile in the world – Prussia certainly thought so if his horrified laugh was anything to go by.

“I made up my mind!” he declared. He held his hand high above his head. “Let’s face this final lock head on!”


	7. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, everyone's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write. The only part i've liked about this entire thing have been the very vague references to my little baby prince Romano.

It was easier to get out of the basement, with a trail to follow. Suddenly it didn’t seem so much like a maze; rather a straight path with too many distractions along the way. Just like the house; if none of the doors had been locked we could have gone straight to the key fragments and right to the fourth floor. Maybe then nobody would have had to die.

Although even if they _weren’t_ unlocked, with a perfect knowledge of this house it wouldn’t be much trouble to get through it easily.

The fourth floor room was the biggest so far. It had a single table with a tiny stool, a closet, a bookshelf and a large throne-like chair. I immediately ran towards the chair. I was the _king_ of haunted mansion.

The other two poked around the room. Germany hadn’t been on the fourth floor before and only America had come into this room. Prussia was still stuck in his role of searching every nook and cranny for a clue but Germany didn’t bother.

“So – where’s this key?” he asked.

The keyhole was located next to the bookshelf which looked like it had been moved. The keyhole itself was actually shaped like a cross. The two pieces of metal were each in the shape of a triangle missing one side, and if you put them together properly they’d make a cross. But I never would’ve figured that out on my own.

I fit the key into the hole, it was designed so if they pieces were all put together the lock would click and the door would open automatically. It slid open with a heavy scraping sound. The room it opened up to was completely white except for the wooden staircase leading up towards a fifth floor.

“Prussia, should we go?” I asked.

He was between us almost instantly, staring into the opening of a fresh new hell.

“Is it a good idea?” Germany asked. He was either genuinely scared or just playing into Prussia’s big-brother-complex.

“Of course! No way but forward _now!”_

He pushed us both through the door and into the room. The door shut behind us.

The room was pure white. It was tiny and the three of us barely fit together. The color contrasted with our messy appearance; blood and dirt shed off us leaving a testament to what we’d been through so far.

We went up the stairs and into yet another room. This one had a clock on the floor written in red. I could only hope the numbers weren’t drawn in blood. Then in the center was a blue switch and a picture was on the wall directly opposite us. I went to look at the picture and Prussia went immediately to the switch. I knew it couldn’t be as simple as pushing down a button and as soon as he touched it a shock of electricity ran through me.

“Ow!” Germany exclaimed, “What did you do?”

“Sorry, I just stepped on this switch. What kind of room is this?”

The picture on the wall was a moon that had been crossed out in red. I turned to look again at the clock and sighed.

“It’s another puzzle,” I concluded just as Prussia jumped on the switch again.

“Would you stop that?!” Germany yelled. “How do we solve this?”

“There’s an X on this picture here,” I said, “and it’s a moon but – this is a _clock_ so there are no moons,” I let a smile form for a few seconds, “Maybe you should try the button again?”

“No!” Germany exclaimed, rushing forward to stop Prussia who laughed maniacally and pushed down once more. Electricity rushed through me again and I shouted in surprise.

“What, not gonna yell at me this time?” Prussia teased, “You starting to enjoy getting shocked?”

“I wasn’t,” Germany looked confused. “Italy, did you feel anything?”

“Yeah, it kinda hurts. Please don’t do that again.”

They both frowned at the ground and looked around for answers. I remembered the book in my hands and was about to flip through it again when Germany spoke up.

“Italy, come stand here please,” he said. He moved from where he’d been, with both feet on the three and I took his place. He stood next to me on the four. “Press the button.”

Prussia did and this time I didn’t feel a thing. Unfortunately I could tell Germany did.

“So the three is important?” I quickly asked. “Ah – what does three have in common with these other numbers? A-and with the moon?”

“Try the six?” Prussia suggested.

“I’ll do it this time!” I said but Germany wouldn’t let me move.

“Push the button.”

Again nothing. Again Germany was shocked.

“Alright now the nine!”

“We’re going with multiplications of three? Why not just try _every_ number?”

“Come-on West! If this doesn’t work and the twelve doesn’t work _then_ we can try one of your ideas!”

“What if there aren’t enough people still alive to complete this puzzle?” I asked quietly. I don’t know if they heard me or not but neither of them said a thing.

“Alright, push the button.”

Nine didn’t work. Germany was starting to get _mad_.

I offered to switch places but neither of them would let me. So we moved on to twelve. I didn’t get a chance to look in the book before Prussia hit the switch again. But this time instead of a rush of electricity through the room, a _click_ could be heard and a door appeared in the wall.

“Hey – we did it!” Prussia said. “Wow I can’t believe that worked!”

“You thought it wouldn’t?” Germany asked, “Then why keep hitting the switch?”

“We don’t have time!” I said. I grabbed both their hands and dragged them through this new door.

My heart stopped. We were in another cell-room though this one was filled with different types of monster. Each with varying numbers of arms, eyes and muscle definition. Even just one of those could kill all three of us. I didn’t actually realize I was screaming until Prussia placed a hand over my mouth.

“Hey it’s alright. They’re locked up – they can’t get to us,” he said. He didn’t sound so sure of that himself.

“Right – let’s just get out of here.”

From there I _ran_ through the rest of the room and into the next. It was another pure white room with large tiles covering the floors. And there in the corner, hanging from a chain on the roof, was another key. We approached it cautiously, incase this was a trap and once I got the key in my hands we _ran._

It seemed like nothing was chasing after us but still we ran as fast as we could. A big metal _E_ was melded into the keys end. _E_ for Entrance. _E_ for Exit. _E_ for everything has gone wrong in this stupid house!

We ran and ran. I tripped over every second step and Prussia was laughing hysterically. It was finally –

No I shouldn’t have thought that. I shouldn’t have been glad. We shouldn’t have allowed ourselves to believe that a story like this could have a happy ending.

The monster met us on the second floor and in a blind panic Prussia pushed us past China and Russia’s remains, and into a bedroom. It was opposite the fireplace room where we’d found France.

He locked the door and pushed us back, standing between us and the door as the monster started slamming against it.

He took in deep breaths, his body shaking. Germany and I were in no better state; the weight of dashed hopes was crushing us.

“Alright – okay, this is what we’re going to do,” he said, “When that door opens West I want you to take Italy and run.”

Prussia took the sword that was once again anchored at my side.

“ _No,”_ Germany said firmly. “We’re not going to leave you here. We can beat it – together.”

“If you think that then we’re _all_ going to _die._ Is that what you want?!”

This was the first time I’d heard Prussia shout at Germany. It was so strange.

The door gave way and the monster lumbered in. it seemed to know that this time was different.

“I’ll fight with you,” Germany said, having recovered from the shock. “We’re getting out of here _together.”_

Prussia growled but didn’t say anything – there was no time. He ran at the monster, sword raised and ready to kill but he was swiped off his feet easily. The monster stomped its’ heavy foot down on Prussia’s leg, crushing it completely. It kicked him towards the wall where he hit his head _hard_ , and left him there so it could deal with us.

The sword had fallen to the ground, blood spilling alongside it.

There really is nothing good in this world, is there?

Germany hesitated. He only moved when I tried to grab the sword. He took it before I could reach, and took a swing at the monster. He was usually so together, so precise, so _strong._ But none of that meant anything here. Here when it mattered most Germany _missed._

With one mash of its’ teeth and one swipe of it’s bloodied claw that monster rendered Germany another stain on the wall. Not unconscious. Not dead. But unable to fight back – a useless rendition of the person I knew.

The sword slide across the ground and hit my feet. I picked it up with shaking hands. Surely I would die for my revenge. I _needed_ to die here.

I stabbed aimlessly. The sword ran through the monsters chest and stomach and neck, tearing it apart. Alarmingly it didn’t land a single hit on me. Maybe it fed off misery and knew it would get a better meal by letting me live. No by _forcing_ me to.

With one final move I cut the beast clean in half. It’s body disappeared and I collapsed in a fit of hysterical sobs.

“Ita – you did it,” Prussia croaked. A smile was on his face despite his rapid blood loss. “You’re getting out of here.”

I shook my head so hard it hurt.

“No I’m not. I won’t leave you here. Either we all get out or none of us do.”

“Heh – it’s a little late for that isn’t it?” he coughed, praying blood all over me.

I pushed my way in between them and took both their hands. I couldn’t control myself, I cried so hard I thought my body would just give up.

“Italy – you should be happier. We’ve done all this so you can get out,” Germany said.

“No. I can’t. I can’t do this anymore please – I’m staying with _you.”_

Germany reached up with a shaky hand, and wiped the tears from my cheek.

“Don’t cry – we’re not scared are we?”

That only made me cry more.

I pushed against my cheeks to remind myself to smile.

“N-no. We’re not!”

“Then go. It’s going to be okay.”

He closed his eyes, just as Prussia had a moment before. Neither of them opened back up and neither of them said another word. I don’t know how long I stayed there with them but I couldn’t bear to leave. Almost everyone I was close to had died right in front of me – what else was I supposed to do? Bravery had never liked me. And for as long as I stayed, the monster never bothered me. I didn’t hear a single sound or see a single thing out of the ordinary. It was almost like the house was empty now and if I wanted to join my friends then the only way to do that would be to end my own life.

But I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t throw away everyone’s sacrifice. I couldn’t leave Romano alone. I couldn’t stay in this house with only the blood of my loved ones to keep me company. So I left.

I walked out of the house very calmly. My entire body ached with a need to destroy everything I passed but I kept calm and pushed every scrap of emotion to the bottom of my mind.

I tried the key in the front door and to my disdain it worked. I was free – but at what cost. It made me wonder what price the writer of this journal had paid for their own freedom. They couldn’t have come alone after all, but did they leave that way?

When I stepped outside the book started to glow and footsteps thundered behind me. The monster was chasing me and although I wanted so badly for it to kill me I ran away. I ran along the path until I reached the main gate, at which point I stopped to face the monster.

It stopped too and I started to laugh.

“I won!” I yelled at it, “you can’t catch me, you _lost!_ The moment I get out of here you lose. As a nation I will return and _destroy this place._ Doesn’t it make you angry to lose to a _coward_ like me?”

Thunder cracked through the sky and lightning broke through the sudden curtain of dark clouds. Drops of rain began pouring heavily down on us and the wind picked up, threatening to push us right over. The book opened in my hands, its’ pages glowed and flipped forward to one I hadn’t read before.

My eyes scanned over it quickly. The rain water was soaking the pages and making them difficult to read but I caught it on time. I looked up at the monster. I must’ve been out of my mind.

“You – you can take us back,” I whispered. “Take us back! And if you do you can eat me first – as long as you can catch me. Just take us back!”

It didn’t move but a blue glow encompassed my body just as it had taken over the book. It floated into the air, its’ pages flipped forward again, the content disappearing off each one as they went past until it reached the front cover. A pen appeared in front of me and the space where the old owners’ name had been written became clear.

I thought of Romano. What would he say? What would he do? Would he give up everything to save his friends? What about Prussia, or England, or France? What would any of them do? Any one of them would be better suited for this –

But none of them were here to help me. It wasn’t their decision; it was mine.

I took the pen and signed my name on the little dotted line – just like a _real_ contract. The blue light continued to grow, covering me completely and glowing all around me until I could no longer see. As it washed over me I felt at peace, it was almost like I didn’t have a body anymore; I was just free. Hopefully that’s what death had been like the first time.

“Italy, wake up already!”

My eyes shot open.

I was in the world meeting hall. Germany was standing up, attempting to bring order to the chaos. Japan sat right beside me with a concerned expression on his face, and Romano sat on my other side looking at me like I was the stupidest little brother in the entire world. I could’ve _cried!_

Everyone was still alive! It was just a messed up nightmare! It was just –

I felt a weight in my hands and my heart sank. When I looked down at the table the journal was there, my fingers resting on its red leather cover. The meeting was almost over.

I could already feel the strings of fate pulling me back to the mansion.

 

_If I could get just one more chance I know I could do it – I could save_ everybody. _Please – please let me try._

_Alright?_

_Just – One more time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as un-descriptive as possible with the deaths bc that stuff makes me squirm and i don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable. The gore-y stuff was never important to the actual story of Hetaoni and it has no application here.


End file.
